Emotion
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Love me. Hate me. Kill me. Heal me. As long as it's me your with, I don't care. A unrealated Sasuke and Naruto One-shot collection.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi Guy's! I missed each and everyone of you! I know it's been awhile, but I have been super busy! And I have been having Plot-Bunny Syndrome for the past couple weeeks and couldn't stand NOT WRITING! So here you go! This first story is based on my true life.

Hope you enjoy!

~*3*~

Dedication- Fer3333, for you were able to pick up where you left off. Even when things were at it's worst. This story is to assure you and ease you of any saddness you still have.

~*3*~

My name is Mikomi Ai.

I am a normal teenager. I'm 14, have 4 brothers(1), and live in Oto.

I have been having the strangest feeling lately that I'm being followed.

Lately I have been talking to my friend, Sasuke. He lives in Konoha. He lost his best friend, Naruto, in a car acident.

Sasuke and I met on the internet, on a website for future writers like himself and I.

We never met face-to-face, but he sounds so sweet and caring, especially toward his friends.

So when a few days ago, while me and my little brother were out shopping, it was so hot that I felt I could melt any minute!

Well except my hand.

Which felt absolutley FREEZING! It also felt like it was being squeezed...

or held.

That's when I first caught a glimps of him...

Naruto...

Well I only saw a hand, but it was as if I was supposed to know it from somewhere.

"It must be the heat", I mumbled to myself.

I went online later during the day to re-read Sasuke's story, and in this chapter he introduces Naruto. A blonde haired, blue eyed, boy.

As I was reading, I got that feeling again...

I WAS being followed!

I looked around the room, once, twice...

Nothing...

Soon, from the corner of my eye I saw a flash of a white slevee and a tan hand.

But that was it.

About ten minutes later...

I saw him...

He was beautiful. Ocean blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and sun-kissed skin.

I knew he wasn't just a ghost...

But an angel.

"Hello", I whispered.

He smiled a very soft and gentle smile. And I knew, right then, right there...

That he wanted to say something speical. His eyes were kind of glazed, like there were tears in the corner. I wish I could take them away. He looked like the type to always be happy and joyful.

Then...he said it.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened, what had I done to make him say that?

I really didn't do anything!

"Name? What's your name?" I whispered, so that no one would hear me. They would think I was crazy...

Heck, I thought I was crazy!

"Naruto."

Then...

He vanished right before my eyes.

My eyes watered, I wanted to know why he said that.

Why me?

My heart skipped a beat and I was kinda scared, but at the same time...

I felt like I did something right...

~*3*~

The next morning, I went on YouTube and went on Sasuke's channel, I PMed him and asked him about life, I was truly concerned. Maybe Naruto went to Sasuke as well!

Then I wrote what happened.

To this day I still dont have a reply.

I wonder if he thinks I'm crazy...

But now I can assure him with the utmost cofidence...

Naruto's soul is finnaly at rest...

~*3*~

A/N- Hope you enjoyed. I hope you dont care that there was my OC! It was the only way of doing the story without making anyone OOC! GOMENASAI!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- New One-Shoooooooooooot!

~*#*~Dedication- Junjou Writer, because of the crap your going through, you deserve a chuckle. This is also to prove that you need to do something if your life seems messed up, your the one whose gotta make it better.~*#*~

Name- Crashed the Wedding!

Song- Crashed the wedding by Busted

~*3*~

Sasuke and Naruto were cleaning up the garage in their house. They dusted, moped, swept. Anything you can think of.

Naruto was looking through the tapes to see which ones to keep or throw out.

"Sakura's Baby Shower...Keep it" He started.

"Sasuke's personal times with Naruto...THROW IT!" He threw a glare at Sasuke who just smirked and brought his Dobe closer.

"Aww c'mon, you seemed to enjoy those times", he whispered in Naruto's ear, "I just wanted to make tape to remeber it, is that so wrong?"

"...Yes!" Naruto said, going back to the tapes. One inparticular caught his attention.

Sai and Naruto's Wedding day

He chuckled as he remembered that day.

"Ne, Sasuke, look at this. The day of my so-called wedding!"

He heard his lover laugh and state proudly, "That was my greatest acheivment."

Both seemed to go into flashback mode into that day...

What a commotion they made!

Out of no where came the Twilight Zone theme song as the reminise.

~*3*~

6 Months ago...

Sasuke was rushing and rushing, trying to find the altar on Gordan Street.

He was going to crash a wedding!

Sasuke couldn't let the love of his life get married to some lame artist!

Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since Kindergarden, and they are always together. Sasuke fell in love with Naruto in the 7th grade.

But one day Naruto started dating some guy named Sai...

The next month they announced that they were getting married!

The ring on Naruto's finger was absolutley revolting in Sasuke's opinion! All it was a silver band with a single diamond.

If it was Sasuke, he would have gotten Naruto a golden ring with saphire jewels running across the entire ring.

Sasuke was finally there, at the Altar.

He opened the door and and ran through the halls, he spotted the room where the wedding was being placed. He burst through the door and shouted, "STOP THE WEDDING!"

Everyone looked towards him with wide eyes, espeically Naruto...

"Sasuke...What the hell are you doing!" His mother asked.

"Here to take what's mine..."

Sasuke walked up to Naruto...

He grabbed him by the hips...

And he smashed his lips to Naruto's.

In their native tounge he whispered a soft, "Aishiteru, Dobe."

Naruto blushed and whispered to Sasuke, "Aishiteru, Teme."

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I never thought I would here the magic words come from your mouth."

Both Sasuke and Naruto laughed.

Everyone else you asked?

Well...

I think the only HAPPY ones were Sasuke's sister-in-law and her good friend. Mikomi and Junjou.

They were whistling and hooting "GO! GO YAOI! LETS GO!"

And you can guess how Sai felt.

Sasuke carried Naruto bridal style and ran out the Altar.

Sasuke and Naruto could hear a faint voice screaming, "I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPEICALLLLLLL!"

~*3*~

The Twilight Zone music died downas the flashback ended.

And soon, they got married, and started their own lifes...

Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other and nodded in mutual agreement.

They would keep this one.

~*3*~

A/N- Hope you enjoyed!

Hope you liked it Jun-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey guyz! Did you miss me?

Readers- ...Who are you again?

Me- ...Right T~T

Anywhooooooooooooooo

This story is based on my real life and thought it would be nice to see it Naruto style!

If you want to see what REALLY went on in my head, read the story "My Boys" on my page...

Sasuke= Me

Naruto= Max

Orochimaru= my mom, but I love my mom! There wasnt any other characters for her.

Kabuto= My Bully, read My Boys by xXMikomiUchihaXx or me to understand...

~*3*~ Dedication- To my Best Friend, Max. We have been through so much crap...I decided to tell people our story!

~*#*~ 2nd Dedication- Ashleigh Woolley, Rest in Peace my dear friend

Yosh! On with the story!

Age- 13

POV- Sasuke

Time- 7:38 AM

Day- June 4

Sigh, I can't believe it's already the last day of 7th grade.

It was a good year though, next year will be even better!

As I walk through the gates of school I spot my best friend, Naruto waiting for me.

I bet he's pissed I'm late on the last day...

"Teme! Where the hell were you!"

That's my Dobe.

"The bus came late, sheesh. We better get to class. See ya."

"Yeah, see ya in class Teme!" He yelled as he ran to his class.

Age 13

POV Sasuke

Time- 4:23 PM

Day- June 4

This is it, my last period. I share this class with Naruto, so I can say goodbye to him first before I leave for the summer.

I was getting my stuff ready when the announcer's voice came on, "Bus 184, get on your bus, it will leave in 2 minutes."

Crap!

I gathered my things quickly before running out the door.

I got on my bus, feeling I forgot something...

My phone soon vibrated and I looked to see it was Sakura, another friend of mine.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"How come you didn't say goodbye to Naruto? He's right next to me crying!"

Wha?

Now I remember what I forgot and felt my heart drop. I was such in a rush I forgot about my own best friend!

"Put him on Sakura."

Soon I heard Naruto say a quiet,"Hello?"

"Naru, are you okay?"

"Hell Yeah! I was just pissed that I got no good-bye...TEME!"

I chuckle at his normal antics. "Whatever...Dobe! Anyway, I'll see you in the 8th grade, remember?"

"Yeah, see ya Sasuke."

"See ya Naruto."

I hung up the phone.

Age 13

POV Sasuke

Time- 12:46

Day- July 10

This is BORING!

Right now I'm visiting my Uncle in Oto.

I'm on the computer and there's NOTHING to do!

"Kogane no Hikari wo~" I hear my own ringtone that I recorded sing out. I anwser it to see it's my dad.

"Hey Sasuke...I need to talk to you." His voice is very grave and low.

"Yeah what?"

"You know how you're supposed to stay for the summer with your Uncle Orochimaru?"

"Yeaaaaaaah. What about it?"

The next statement took out all my happiness I ever had in my visit here.

"You're not coming back to Konoha. Not until another year or so..."

"Wha? That's not fair! You couldn't have told me before!"

My older brother, Itachi, rushed in panting.

I hung up immediatly...

"Itachi! Did you know about this? Huh! And you're leaving soon too? What about Naruto!"

He casted his eyes downward. So he did know...

I knew I wasnt the one who would take it hardest...

~Later~

"Naruto..."

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke?"

"I can't believe this... I 'm not coming back."

"WHAT!" I could hear the anger in his voice.

I told him the entire story.

He. Did. Not. Take. It. Lightly.

"What the hell Sasuke! I hate your parents! How could they do this to you! To me!"

~One Hour of rambling later~

"*Bleep* *Bleep* TURKEY! *Bleep*"

"Sheesh" I yawned.

"Naruto, listen, I'm gonna make you a promise, kay?" I said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm gonna come come back! Promise! Promise of a life time!"

Those last words echoed in my ears...

I remember those words from somewhere...

"You cant garentee that Sasuke!"

"NO! I'm gonna come back!"

"Sigh, fine."

"Listen Naruto, I gotta go. See- I mean...Talk to ya later..."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone.

Age 13

Day September 7

Time 8:30 AM

POV Sasuke

Today's the first day of school and I'm pretty nervous.

Orochimaru showed me the way to school, Is still can't believe I have to walk there!

Anywho, my first class was Math and when I walked in, all eyes were on me.

Some were curious, some were kind...

One was filled with disgust.

He had gray hair that was tied behind his head in a pony tail. He wore glasses and was sitting in the backof the class.

"Hi, my name's Sasuke Uchiha." I state with a fake smile on my face. Lately all my simles and laughs were fake.

"Why hello! I'm Kakashi. Please take a seat with Suigetsu."

The boy named Suigetsu raised his hand and I sat by him. The person next to me was a girl with red hair and glasses. I looked on her paper to see her name was Karin.

I took out my Manga, since it was free time. Karin looked and gasped.

"You like 666 Satan too?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

Soon we were talking all period, getting to know each other. She kept glancing at me weirdly though...

When class was done the kid with gray hair bumped into me and looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

Did I do something?

If this happened in Konoha-

No! I still have a year left, might as well make the most of it!

~Few months later~

I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I WANT TO GO HOME!

Kabuto started another rumer about me! Gah! I want to kill him! I just might too!

Ya wanna know what's he's saying?

He's saying that I'm a fag because I don't date!

And!

That girl Karin...

Ugh! What a two-faced witch! She's nice one minute and starts making rumours the next!

I trudge my way home, ignoring Orochimaru's "Hello" when I enter the small apartment.

I let myself fall on my bed and pull out my phone.

I hear a voice on the other line, one that I cant wait to see.

"Hey Naruto."

"Sasuke! What's up? Did you kill that jerk yet?"

"Noooooo! For the last time! I dont know karate, unlike -Belt!"

"Whatever... I want to kick his ass for that! When are you coming home, S'uke?"

"Soon." I state, ignoring the stupid nick-name.

"I hope so."

'Me too' I think.

"So did you get accepted into that fancy art school?" He asked. I have a talent for drawing, and it was mandatory to apply for a high school.

"Yeah. But I rejected them."

"No way!"

Way...

"Way!" I laugh. Only these talks with him can I show my real emotions.

That hell I call school turned me into a robot.

"I wish I can talk longer but my mom is being a bitch again."

"Naruto! She's your mother!"

"The hell I care! Talk to ya later."

"Bye."

~High School~

Age- 14

POV Sasuke

Time- 7:23 AM

Day- August 23

It feels good to be back.

I'm hanging on the bike racks, waiting for a certain blonde.

Soon I hear a gasp and a yell. I look up to see Naruto standing there...

Normally, I would wait for him to make the first move.

But this was different.

I ran with full force and hugged Naruto so tightly, I heard his breath hitch.

"I-I'm back! Like I said I would!" My voice shaky because I was close to tears.

Naruto hugged me back with even more force...

"I...can't...breathe!" I let out.

"That's what you get Teme!"

"Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke."

"It feels good to be back..."


	4. Poem: Canvas

Canvas

Each human is a black canvas waiting to be painted.

But how can it paint itself?

It can't.

The people around the person are the painters.

But not only people, but things like drugs.

The painters are the influence of the canvas...

of you.

By Mikomi Ai


End file.
